One Day at School
by DarkAngelNyx
Summary: Well this is the first fanfiction that I have written, that I really like. I am not creative when it comes to titles, so please don't judge my stories on them. I hope you like this one!


Sora unlocked the dorm that he and Riku shared. Sora had just come back from his tutoring. The professor was nice enough to let him out early. When he opened the door, he found that his roommate sitting on the bed, reading a book. Riku was usually in class at this time, so Sora was surprised to see him.

"Hi Riku. Why aren't you in class?" Riku looked up from his book while Sora was closing the door.

"Teacher isn't here today, and there isn't a sub. So I guess that class is canceled." Riku closed his book. "Would you like to read with me?"

"Sure." Sora placed his books down on the table by the window. Sora wasn't really the biggest reader, but there was a manga he wanted to finish. So he fished through the deep abyss of his bag, found the book, and joined Riku on his bed. Sora was just getting to a really good part, when he was suddenly blindfolded.

"Hey! What gives!" He was roughly pushed on the bed, hands held over his head by a strong grip. Then, soft lips me his, and slowly moved down to his neck, driving him mad. He had gone to move his hands, but they wouldn't move.

"Riku, what did you do to my wrists?" Sora asked quietly.

"Nothing. Just spending a bit of time with you before I go to class," The seducing voice of the other said into his ear before kissing the base of his jaw, causing Sora to squeak out with surprise. He could feel Riku straddling him, moving his hands up and down his torso, getting torturously close to something he rather wished he wouldn't touch. Riku had then shot right back up to Sora's face, cupping it, as he kissed his lips. Sora felt the blush covering his face, but as he struggled, he was only kissed much harder.

"Now, now Sora, is that anyway to act? Don't make me bring out the whip." Riku purred against his lips. Sora stilled instantly, and asked in a worried voice, "Whip?"

"Yeah. Axel lent it to me. Said I should try this. Also said it might come in handy." Riku then kissed where his jaw began under his ear, then continued down his neck until he got to his shoulder. The whole time Sora tried to struggle, but was finding it harder and harder to do as those lips graced his skin.

Now Sora had began to feel oddly comfortable, but then Riku began unbuttoning his shirt, then ran his tongue down the hollow of his neck, with some kisses thrown in. Sora's back arched into it as he let out a small moan. He could imagine Riku's blue eyes watching him as he did this. He could feel his weight, still straddling him, could feel the sensitive fingers that stroked his skin. He could feel everything and it was driving him insane, being so defenseless. Riku kissed him more, trailing kisses along his jaw, down to his chest and sides. Then he heard the phone ring.

"Well shit." Riku went to pick up the phone leaving Sora lying on the bed, tied up and close to pleading. He struggled against the bind again, no use. Those knots weren't coming out anytime soon. There was a click as Riku hung up the phone, and began straddling Sora again.

"We'll have to continue this later. The professor just found his car keys, and is on his way to the campus right now." There was a final kiss on the lips, and then Sora felt Riku's presence leave.

"Hey wait!! Aren't you going to untie me?" Sora almost shrieked. He struggled at the binds as Riku merely chuckled.

"Why? The idea of you waiting for me to get back, all wrapped up up tight..." The idea was tempting, but then Sora whimpered.

"But what if someone walks in? How would I be able to explain this?"

"Hm, you're right." Riku walked over and undid the blindfold, he was instantly hit with sea blue eyes that were relieved, and lustful, all at once.

"We will continue this later." Riku gently kissed Sora as he untied the binds. Then he quickly sprinted out the door to try and beat the professor to class.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sora grabbed his book and started reading. He was going to get Riku back.


End file.
